When They Met
by Nickit
Summary: when the girls met!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm going to show all the girls' POVs in this. Here's Massie, starting up. FYI, the pretty tanned girl is leesh, and I probably made the other two obvious enough. Never mind I just put leesh's name in so yeah.**

OCD courtyard

8:20 AM

September 5th

Massie sighed. It was the Friday of the first week of sixth grade. So far everything had gone perfectly, besides some pretty faced, tanned girl getting cocky and sitting at Massie's claimed table, number eighteen. Suffice to say, everybody knew that no matter how beautiful they were, they couldn't match Massie Block. She hadn't met a single alpha from the other schools, so it was time to start looking for a beta.

She checked her outfit before getting out of the Range Rover. She was in a Juicy Couture exclusive sweat-dress, looking adorable but still giving off a careless vibe. After re-applying her lip gloss, she gave Isaac the signal to open her door for her.

As she strutted out, she saw two girls sitting under her favorite oak. One was in Abercrombie everything, the other in high end Marc Jacobs. Finishing it off with the Abercrombie girl having blond hair and MJ having flashy red, the two clashed badly.

Massie walked faster, panicking on the inside.

"Hi, I'm Kristen." the blonde girl announced, mistaking Massie's fast approach for wanting to meet them. "And this is—"

"Dylan." her friend burped. Massie curled her lip in disgust.

"Do I look like I sell fertilizer?"

"I can tell you don't give a crap so don't pull that one on me." Kristen flared up, shoving her face in front of Massie's.

These girls had no idea who they were messing with.

And they might never, Massie thought as Dylan pulled Kristen away. Too bad. The redhead wouldn't be bad for the group she would be starting. Then she thought back to the tanned girl, pondering the idea.

The halls

9:45 AM

September 5th

Massie finally caught up to her after second period.

"Hey, you're the girl who tried to claim my table, right?"

"Yup" the girl breezed.

"Well, I have a proposition for you." Massie stated.

"Don't want to hear it." she turned to Massie. "You were a bitch yesterday, and I am not friends with bitches. In fact those are my friends." she pointed towards some blonde girls in ultra-mini dresses. "Anyway, nobody messes with me, so if I were you, I would back off."

Massie was shocked. This girl had dignity. Then again, Massie had more.

"Well. I guess I'll need to find a new beta." Massie declared huffily.

"Hmm. I'll try you out, after all, I'm not close to beta with those girls." she decided.

Massie never fails. She had just landed herself a rich, beautiful beta.

Art class

9:50 AM

September 5th

Kristen pulled out her Nokia before it could start playing Toxic.

**DYLL PICKLES: HEARD THAT BIATCH GOT HERSELF A 'BETA'**

**SPORTSBABE: HEARD THE SAME THING**

**SPORTSBABE: WHAT A LOSER**

**DYLL PICKLES: WHO IS IT?**

**SPORTSBABE: THE STUCK UP TANNED GIRL FROM WES (YUCK). 4GOT HER NAME**

**DYLL PICKLES: THOUGHT THEY HATED EACH OTHER**

**SPORTSBABE: GUESS NOT**

**DYLL PICKLES: WHAT'S THE BIATCH'S NAME?**

**SPORTSBABE: MASSIE BLOCK**

**DYLL PICKLES: I'VE HEARD OF HER**

**SPORTSBABE: LIKE WHAT?**

**DYLL PICKLES: SHE WAS THE BIGGEST LBR AT HER OLD SCHOOL IN MALIBU, WANTS TO START OVER HERE**

**SPORTSBABE: SPREAD?**

**DYLL PICKLES: LET'S WAIT FIRST**

**SPORTSBABE: KAY**

Shutting her phone, she thought about Massie. She didn't know she was messing with the NYC Privileged Girls Academy alphas. But she would learn that. After class, Kristen flawlessly maneuvered herself next to Dylan in the flow of students, only for a less practiced girl to run into them.

"You're the girls who rejected Massie." the girl said.

"Yes. And you're the LBR who accepted Massie." Dylan replied coolly. It was the tanned girl. "I'm Dylan Marvil." Dylan said, relishing the girl's shocked face.

"And Kristen Gregory." Kristen followed.

"Well, I am Alicia Rivera. Your mom may be famous, but you always have been and will be complete dorks." she replied haughtily.

"Well." Dylan began.

"You," Kristen continued Dylan's phrase. "Are in for a surprise."

"And so is your little friend Massie." Dylan said.

"Because we, my friend." Kristen said. "Know her secret." she sauntered off, giggling with Dylan and leaving Alicia gaping.

**Did I make it worth it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I have nothing more to do than fanfiction. If you're wondering. Third chapter in one day!**

**Mua-ha-ha-ha! This is THE FACEDOWN! Dylan and Kristen or Alicia and Massie? Okay so it won't be at the very start but I will have THE FACEDOWN in this chapter.**

**And also, I'm changing Malibu to Orlando. I need it because of a certain girl's ex-bff.**

The Marvil Estate

7:15 PM

September 5th

"So…" Dylan began, putting her chin on her hands in the girls' gossip position. "What did you hear about why she left Orlando?"

"Well…She left because of her ex-bff." Kristen said. "Her name was Claire."

"What did she do?"

"Claire caught her…and you won't believe this, she caught her singing opera. She was dead to the whole of Orlando after that." Kris dished.

"Ohmygosh!" Dylan screamed.

"I know!" Kristen agreed.

"Spread?" Dylan asked.

"Definitely." Kristen answered.

They began to plan how they would take Massie down.

_Only five blocks away, two girls were also planning…_

The Block Estate

7:15 PM

September 5th

Massie giggled, then slowly erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Yeah, right!" she squealed as Alicia tried to put on a straight face. For the last five minutes they had been joking about the girls. Alicia had just suggested that Dylan and Kristen had identical foot fungi.

"That would be why they have a pole up their butt all the time!" Alicia shouted.

Massie laughed even harder, rolling on the floor.

"Can't… breathe…" she yelled, flailing around wildly.

After they calmed down, they adopted gossip position.

"So…" Massie began. "How should we take those girls down?"

"Well…" Alicia started.

"Dish!" Massie ordered her.

"I heard a rumor about them." she said. "At NYCPG, their old school, they weren't the real alphas. There was one girl who had complete charge over them."

"Who was she?"

"Her name was Claire." Alicia said.

Massie suddenly had a flash-back and gasped. Claire texting non-stop…Claire IMing a stranger named Dyll Pickles… she gasped.

"Mass? You okay?"

"Yeah. Keep going." Massie said faintly.

"She didn't go to the school. She lived in Orlando. But she knew every single thing they did, and she told them what to do all the time."

Massie could still see that bitch sending the mysterious texts, the stolen view of Claire's screen. She knew it was the exact Claire who had kicked her out of Orlando.

"We have to spread this." Massie decided.

"DEFINITELY!"

They signed onto AIM and started to tell people.

**MASSIEKUR: HEY, KORI**

**KORICAKES: YO**

**MASSIEKUR: YOU HAFTA KEEP THIS ON THE DL**

**MASSIEKUR: K?**

**KORICAKES: KAYY**

**MASSIEKUR: I JUST HEARD THAT DYLAN MARVIL AND KRISTEN GREGORY WEREN'T REAL ALPHAS AT NYCPG**

**KORICAKES: Y?**

**MASSIEKUR: SOMEONE TOLD THEM WHAT TO DO**

**KORICAKES: WHO WAS SHE?**

**MASSIEKUR: SHE LIVED IN ORLANDO. BUT SHE HAD ABSOLUTE CONTROL OVER THEM. SHE SENT THEM TEXTS, TELLING THEM WHAT TO DO AND WEAR.**

**KORICAKES: OMG!**

**MASSIEKUR HAS SIGNED OFF AT 7:23 PM**

Massie turned back to leesh.

"Done."

"And done." Alicia answered.

OCD courtyard

8:17 AM

September 8th

The whole school buzzed with the rumors they had gotten last night. They may not have been true, but everyone knew that it meant there was a cat-fight about to take place.

Alicia and Massie sauntered over to their oak, only to find Dylan and Kristen already there, giggling.

"Exc-a-use me!" Massie shouted. "WHAT are you doing at my oak tree?"

"Yeah, seriously." Alicia agreed.

"Um, I thought we made this clear yesterday." Dylan declared.

"Yeah, when we left you shocked with no comeback, OPERA." stated Kristen in a snotty voice. Massie was mortified.

"Still getting those texts?" Massie replied, with a faux-curious expression.

"Which texts?" Kristen faltered.

"You know, the ones that told you how to be alphas."

"Yeah, we know all about THOSE!" Alicia said, getting into Dylan's face.

"Well, do you know all about your friend Opera here?" Dylan demanded.

"What are you TALKING ABOUT?" Massie raised her voice.

"When you moved here because of a little secret your friend found out?"

"My friend, AKA the girl who was sending you the texts that told you what to do, how to do it, what to wear, and saved you from being the losers you should be?"

"You did not just go there!" Kristen yelled.

"Oh yes, I DID!" Massie said.

All the girls looked at each other, speechless. This had gotten far past what it had meant to be.


	3. Chapter 3

OCD halls

9:45 AM

September 15th

It had been a week since their last encounter, Massie realized as she brushed past Dylan and Kristen. Suddenly Dylan turned around and looked at her. Massie wouldn't, and couldn't believe what she said next.

"Massie, can we get over this?"

Massie gaped and stood there.

"Okay." she said, faltering.

"Truce?"

"Truce."

They shook hands. Massie pulled out her cell to add them.

"I'm MASSIEKUR. Kay?"

"Dyll Pickles and Sportsbabe." Dylan answered. "Text during class."

History

9:55 AM

September 15th

Dylan had perfected the art of answering her phone before it could begin the chorus of Stronger.

**SPORTSBABE: EVERY1 THERE?**

**MASSIEKUR: YUP**

**HOLAGURRL: YUP**

**DYLL PICKLES:YUP**

**MASSIEKUR: SO WE'RE TRUCE?**

**SPORTSBABE: YA**

**DYLL PICKLES: WHAT DO WE DO NOW?**

**HOLAGURRL: TAKE OVER**

**DYLL PICKLES: I LIKE YOUR STYLE**

**MASSIEKUR: ONE CONDITION DYL**

**DYLL PICKLES: YA?**

**MASSIEKUR: SHOW US EVERY SINGLE CLAIRE TEXT. DON'T ANSWER AND DON'T FOLLOW.**

**SPORTSBABE: DEAL.**

**DYLL PICKLES: DEAL.**

**HOLAGURRL: SOOOO**

**SPORTSBABE: YA?**

**MASSIEKUR: WHAT'S OUR GROUP'S NAME?**

**DYLL PICKLES: THE PRETTY COMMITTEE**

**HOLAGURRL: SWEETNESS**

**SPORTSBABE: YUP**

**MASSIEKUR: DONE.**

All four girls shut their phones, and pondered their last conversation. Dylan was happy she had her group. She and Kristen had been looking to replace Claire. Suddenly she remembered Massie's ex-bff's name. Claire. Claire Lyons. The name echoed.

She pulled out her phone to text Massie.

**THE OAK. AFTER SCHOOL. WE NEED 2 TALK.**

The Oak

3:25 PM

September 15th

"Your ex-best friend's name was Claire." Dylan stated.

"The person who sent you the texts was the same person." Massie replied calmly.

"How do you know?"

"I was there. I saw her write the texts."

Dylan gasped. "We can't ever tell anyone."

Massie thought it over…

**CLIFFHANGER! lol**


	4. Chapter 4

Table eighteen

12:15 PM

September 15th

**DYLL PICKLES: DON'T TELL!**

**MASSIEKUR: KAY**

**MASSIEKUR: DON'T WORRY**

Massie had agreed, luckily. Dylan was still a bit worried. Fate seemed to always make a turn for the bad when it came to Dylan. That was why she had listened to the texts.

"Hey guys." she said, sliding into a spot beside Massie.

Alicia simply glared at her. Dylan realized that she shouldn't have expected a girl from their enemy school, WES. The Westchester Elementary girls were almost as snotty as the girls, besides K&D, from NYCPG. Dylan was still amazed that they had managed to make it to the top, trying not to remember about Claire. Massie interrupted her train of thought.

"So," she began. "It's either me or Dylan for alpha."

"Massie." Kristen voted.

"Massie." Alicia agreed.

"Me." Dylan said, glaring at Kristen.

"It's just that Massie didn't have any help, yet she's an alpha already." Kristen explained.

Dylan didn't reply and began to sulk, though Kristen did have a point.

"So, now that I'm alpha, I say we combine our sleepovers and have them at my house." she declared.

"Sure." they replied automatically, the Blocks may have only moved this summer but EVERYONE knew about their house. It was gigantic, even for Westchester standards. It paralleled the Rivera estate, and may be even bigger, considering the cabana and the guest-house.

The Block Estate

7:23 PM

September 15th

"So…" Massie began. "Truth or dare, Kristen?"

"Truth." she announced.

"Who do you like?"

"You, Dylan, Alicia, some other people?" she answered, avoiding the real question.

"No, K, I mean LIKE like." Massie told her.

"Oh." Kristen said. "Well, there's one guy…"

"Tell us!" they squealed.

"His name is Derrick and he just moved from one of the Florida Keys."

Massie froze. Dylan was the only one who noticed, and wondered why. Then she remembered. Massie was from Orlando, which was right smack near the Keys. Could Derrick have known Massie? Massie known Derrick? Dylan could guess that Kristen was in for something bad.

"Well, I think I like the guy with the glasses." Dylan announced, distracting everyone.

"Ooh, Chris Plovert?" Alicia asked. "He went to WPB." she said, naming Westchester's Privileged Boys.

"Yes!" Dylan squealed, thanking god Massie had loosened up. She didn't want her to do something to Kristen.

"He was my ex-best friend's boyfriend before we started at OCD." Alicia explained. "It'll so piss her off if you steal her from him, but don't worry, she can't do anything. She's, like, totally under my thumb."

"What's her name?" Kristen asked curiously.

"She's Allie-rose singer. The way-tall girl, remember her?" Alicia told her. She spent the rest of the evening describing the ditzes in the WES alpha group, the Crafty Gals (ew!).


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone!**

**I KNOW EVERYONE HATES AUTHOR'S NOTES. I just wanted to explain why I've been Missing In Armani (lmao) for the last two weeks.**

**My computer has been absolutely DEADIFIED!**

**I am so sorry to everyone but there is zero I could do about it. So I'm starting on Claire's newest chapter, then to Alicia, etc etc.**

**Tata,**

**Nickit!**


End file.
